Fred The Hedgehog
by Darkedge21
Summary: Fred, once a small, normal hedgehog, has been mutated into a hedgehog similar to Sonic. His mission is to locate his family. With the help from Sonic and the gang, will he be able to reunite with his master Wendy and his brother Spiny?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Fifteen years ago, a young girl named Wendy got two hedgehogs. She named the newborn Fred and the older one Spiny. She bought a cage for her new hedgehogs. Wendy loved her new hedgehogs. For a while, things went good. But things took a turn for the worst a few months later.

Wendy was taking a walk through the park when she tripped over something. She picked it up and looked at it. It was a chaos emerald! Wendy had heard her parents talk about the chaos emeralds. They said that they contain ultimate power. Wendy didn't know what to do with it. She couldn't just leave it. She decided to take it and hide it.

When Wendy got home, she looked for a hiding spot. She thought of all the hiding places there were. She had an idea! Wendy took the emerald and ran to the hedgehog cage. She put the emerald inside the little igloo figure she had bought for her hedgehogs. She thought that the emerald would be safe there. Unfortunately, she was wrong.

A few weeks after she found the emerald, Wendy was watching the news. Suddenly, the door burst open! Two men in white suits were standing outside her door. "We have come for the emerald," said one guy.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Wendy replied.

"Don't lie to us," said the other guy as they barged in. He took out what seemed to be a tracker. "It's over there," he said as he pointed to the hedgehog cage.

"I'll get it," said the first guy. Wendy tried to stop him, but he just pushed her out of the way. Fred and spiny were asleep in the igloo. The guy grabbed the whole cage and put it in his bag. "I got it, let's go!" The two guys ran out the door and escaped.

"No!" cried Wendy. "They got the emerald and my hedgehogs!"

Meanwhile, the two guys were running across a bridge above two huge containers of mutation fluid. "We are almost there!" shouted the guy with the tracker. "The emerald should be on this bridge." They continued running across the bridge. Suddenly, the guy with the bag tripped over something and dropped the bag. "No!" yelled the guy with the tracker. The hedgehogs and the emerald fell out of the bag. Spiny landed inside a dark liquid, Fred fell in a colorful liquid, and the emerald fell on the ground. The two guys came running down.

"Phew," said the guy with the bag. He grabbed the emerald and put it back in the bag. "I thought we lost this emerald when I tripped over the other one. Too bad the hedgehogs didn't make it. Oh well, let's go!" The two men ran off. As they ran off, a little arm reached out from the colorful liquid.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Journy To Mystic Ruins**

Fifteen years after the robbery, a lot of things had changed in Station Square. The biggest change was all the animals walking down the street. These were no regular animals though. There was a blue hedgehog, a fox with two tails, a red echidna, and many other strange animals. There was also a mad scientist named Dr. Eggman. Nobody knows where these animals came from. But one thing was certain, most of them were on their side.

The most famous animal was the blue hedgehog. His name was Sonic the Hedgehog. Whenever Station Square was in danger, Sonic would usually be there to protect it. The first time the city was in big danger was when Chaos, a big, water-like creature who is powered by the chaos emeralds, flooded the city. Another time was when Dr. Eggman tried to take over the world with a weapon called the Eclipse Cannon. Then there was a time when Metal Sonic, a robot built by Dr. Eggman to destroy Sonic, became powerful enough to take over the world. Luckily, Sonic was there to save the day.

But Sonic wasn't the only one saving the day. There was also another animal who lived in the Mystic Ruins. His name was Miles "Tails" Prower, but most people only call him Tails. Tails was a yellow fox with two tails, which allowed him to fly into the sky. He usually followed Sonic everywhere he went. There was also a red echidna who lived on an island in the sky. His name was Knuckles the Echidna. His duty was to guard a gem called the Master Emerald. The Master Emerald was a huge green gem that is said to control all the chaos emeralds. Whenever something is wrong with the Master Emerald, Knuckles is usually seen on the streets.

There are many other animals roaming around the streets. There was one animal, who hid under a cloak, everyone was suspicious about. No one knew his name. He usually hung out in dark places alone. He was rarely seen on the streets. But today was one of those days.

The mysterious animal was walking past some shops in Station Square. He was heading to the train station. But he stopped in front of a shop. It was an electronic shop that sold games, systems, televisions, and many other electronic things. He was looking at a stack of televisions that were turned on. All the televisions were showing the news. The animal watched the news.

"This just in, the alien invasion is over thanks to Shadow the Hedgehog! With some help from Sonic and the others, Shadow was able to bring down the leader of the aliens, Black Doom. It has been reported that Doom helped Professor Gerald Robotnik create Shadow the Hedgehog. Shadow now knows the truth to his past. He learned that..."

The mysterious animal walked away from the store. He headed back to his dark place in the city. "Hmm, I guess it's safe to take off my cloak." The animal took off its cloak to reveal a green hedgehog who looked similar to Sonic. "I wish I could meet Sonic," he said. "He could help me locate my master and my brother. I haven't seen them for 15 years. I searched all Station Square." He grabbed a bag and went back on the streets.

The green hedgehog could see the train station. He started to run to it. As he passed a market, he collided with someone. They both fell to the ground. "Oh my gosh!" said a girl's voice. "I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going. Are you okay?"

The green hedgehog rubbed his head. "Yeah, I'm fine," he said. He looked up. "I..." He gasped. In front of him was a pink hedgehog. She was wearing a dress and carrying a hammer. He had never seen her before. She helped him up.

"My name is Amy. What's your name?" she asked. The green hedgehog took a deep breath.

"My name is Fred the Hedgehog," he answered. "And I..." He looked at his watch and gasped again. "Oh no! I'm sorry, I have to go."

"Okay," said Amy. "It was nice meeting you." She walked away. Fred looked at her and then ran to the train station.

At the train station, Fred ran up the stairs. "All aboard!" the conductor yelled. Fred handed his ticket to the man and entered the train. After he got on, the train doors closed and the train started moving. "Next stop, Mystic Ruins!" yelled the conductor.

On the train, Fred looked for a seat. As he passed other passengers, they just looked at him and whispered to one another. Fred just ignored them and continued walking. He found an empty seat and sat down. The two people in front of him were talking and he listened.

"Who is that?" asked the man.

"I think he's Sonic," answered the woman.

"No, Sonic is blue, not green," said the man.

"Maybe he's sick."

"No, his whole body would be green, not just the blue part."

"Says who?"

Fred sighed. _This always happens_, he thought. He just ignored everyone. He looked out the window and saw something odd. Fred thought he saw an island just fall into the water. But he didn't think it was possible. When he got to the Mystic Ruins, he was going to explore.

The train came to a stop at a station in the Mystic Ruins. Fred hopped off the train and looked around. There wasn't much in the Mystic Ruins. There was a workshop that was said to belong to Tails, but Fred did not want to bother him. There was a pond that was once used for the scenery of the battle between Sonic and Chaos in his fourth form. There was a mine cart that leads to the forest and ruins. Finally, there were three caves. Two of them were blocked off, but there was one that wasn't blocked. That cave was made by a landslide and led to the mountains. Fred thought he saw the island land in that direction, so he ran into the cave.

Fred ran past the chamber that led to the ice mountains. He came to the end of the cave and looked around, To the right, there was a path that led to the mountains. To the left was a bridge that led to an island. "Could that be the island I saw?" Fred asked himself. He ran across the bridge. It was a long way down to the water from the bridge. But Fred made it safely across.

Fred stepped on the island. He looked around. The island looked like some kind of shrine. In the center, there was a platform with a green light coming from it. Fred walked up the stairs that led to the platform. When he got to the top, he was face to face with half of a huge green gem. It looked like the top half had shattered some how.

"Amazing, isn't it?" said a mysterious voice. Fred jumped and spun around. On the pillar in front of him, there was a tannish echidna. She looked like she was part of a tribe. She was wearing some ancient jewels. She hopped down and walked to him. "I'm Tikal. And you are?"

"Fred the Hedgehog," Fred answered. "What is this place?"

"This is Angel Island," answered Tikal. "It's an island that's supposed to stay in the sky."

"But why isn't it in the sky now?" asked Fred. Tikal sighed.

"Because that gem is supposed to keep the island in the sky. That gem is the Master Emerald."

"You mean the gem that controls the chaos emeralds?"

"Yes, I am one of the few guardians of the Master Emerald. There is another guardian, known as Knuckles, searching for the pieces." Tikal walked down the steps. "Fred, may I ask you a favor?"

"What is it?" Fred asked.

"Well, there is a third guardian. He ran off not to long ago and I need you to locate him."

"What does he look like?"

"He has many forms. All I can tell you is that his name is Chaos." Fred gasped.

"You mean that water-like creature?" he asked.

"Yes," Tikal answered. "Please find him and bring him here."

"But, it could take me a long time," he said. He looked around. Tikal had vanished.


End file.
